I Hope You Okay, Freddie
by MiaXavier
Summary: George Weasley always concern about his twin, Fred Weasley. This shows how much he love him for his entire life. George does not comfortable to continue his life after the tragic accident happened. He never though that he is going to lost his other half or maybe better half during the war. He was so young to be tested with such a massive courage to live without him. Fred.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter only the brilliant J.K. Rowling does. I make this because of my undying love for Harry Potter not for money :))**

* * *

Fred and George Weasley, the inseparable twins with cute smiles and innocent looking brown eyes, little freckles, ginger hair and mischievous minds; both sat in a tree nearby their house. They were planning a prank; even at the age of 5 they still had naughty minds.

"We should prank Ron" George suggested, in his cute little voice, Fred laughed and agreed. Just then, Bill their older brother came along and scared them from behind. Fred jumped so sharply that he fell out of the tree; luckily it wasn't high enough for him to hurt himself. He stood up and groaned, brushing himself off. Bill was laughing slightly but checked if he was okay.

"Are you alright Freddie?" George jumped down quickly and helped his brother. Fred smiled at his twin and said "Yeah I'm fine."

They both turned and glared at Bill "Let's get him" And they both charged after a chuckling Bill.

_Are you alright Freddie?_

Fred walked by himself through the park, it was stupid for a 12 year old to be alone in the park at 7:00PM, but he wanted to have some fresh air. He'd just been in an argument with his mother about his pranks and his life, and blah, blah, blah…It was getting him down, she just kept going on at him and he still got good grades and did well in school, so what if he wants a little fun? What's wrong with it? Fred sighed and tugged at the hem of his baggy hoddie, his black jeans and converse messed up by the murky muddy puddles. His brown eyes scanned the area as he walked through the park; his soft tousled ginger hair blew softly in the winds.

He sighed and sat on the creaking swing, staring up at the emerald trees and bark brown wooden trunks. The sky was a mixture of pinks, violets and reds. Fred looked at his torn up converses as they splashed in the mud puddles kicking his legs up to go higher on the swing.

Then he felt a rock hit the back of his head. And again, again, and again…it hurt and tears soon swarmed in his eyes. He turned sharply, standing up off the swing to face whoever was there. Fred gulped seeing gang of 14 year old boys, laughing at him. He guessed it was because he was a Weasley, but he didn't care, he loved who he was. They strutted over, chortling, Fred wanted nothing more than to grab his wand but he couldn't.

Just as one of the boys made to grab Fred a voice shouted "Oi Pee brain, let him go and leave him alone!"

Fred stumbled back slightly, to see his twin, George running over. He then stood beside his brother, glaring at the group of 3 boys.

"I said back off" George growled as they advanced, they stared at the two twins but drew back.

"Come on guys. Let's leave these losers" Their leader who was pug faced and watery eyed.

The rest followed him and walked away disappearing from sight. George turned to Fred worriedly, looking at his twin.

"Are you alright Freddie?" He asked softly, touching his brothers shoulder, dipping his head, to meet his brothers' eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you, George" Fred smiled at his brother.

"Any time, you know I'm here for you" and with that George swung his arm over Fred's shoulders, both walking safely home.

_Are you alright Freddie?_

Fred laughed and swayed to the beat of the music dancing with his date at the Yule Ball, while George was jumping crazily with his date. Both were extremely happy at this point in time. After the ball, and bidding goodnight to their dates giving them sweet kisses. They both headed back up to their dorms.

"So that was fun" George said to a very quiet Fred.

"Yeah it was…" Fred trailed off.

George stopped abruptly and grabbed Fred's shoulders "Are you alright Freddie?"

"I think I love her George" Fred looked at his twin, with swarming confused eyes. George gaped at his twin then grinned.

"That's great Freddie"

"Really George, you think so?"

"I know so"

_Are you alright Freddie?_

Fred sat in detention, writing out lines in that troll faced, and pug like pig women's office. Umbridge, like the mean and cruel witch she was, was laughing at the angry and frustrated red head. He had the lines scribbled on paper and the words ripping at his skin, the words writing into his skin, blood was dripping from the back of his hand. Fred didn't gasp, didn't scream or anything, he wasn't giving her the satisfaction.

Then the door opened on its own accord and a spell was thrown at her, she stumbled, falling backwards. Fred took this as his leave and dashed out to meet his saviour. It was his brother George.

"Are you alright Freddie?_"_ He asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Fred smiled.

"It's alright, now run" And together they ran all the way back to their Common Room.

_Are you alright Freddie?_

George sat by his twin's side. His twin had a smile etched on his face; his brown sparkling eyes didn't dance anymore. Instead they were glassed over and stared up ahead. His face was cold and stone, his face set, his body was motionless and cold. His clothes were worn and torn, he was bloody and broken. He was no longer the happy and bubbly twin that George remembered. His twin was cold and alone, he wasn't a part of this word.

George broke down in tears as his pulled his twins lifeless body into his arms, he touched his twins face. He wanted him to get up and say 'I'm okay guys' but he didn't.

"Are you alright Freddie?" George chocked on his words, the tears falling freely as his heart broke.

But George knew that Fred wasn't going to get up and say "Yeah I'm fine."George knew that Fred wasn't okay; he knew that Fred wasn't alright. George knew. For Fred wasn't okay. Fred was never going to get back up again. For Fred was gone. Fred was never going to be okay again. Fred wasn't going to be able to laugh this one off. Because you see Fred was gone.

And George was left without his twin. Fred had died.

_Are you alright Freddie?_

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**I just done scrolling my my tumblr and my eyesight caught an adorable gif with Fred and George Weasley in it and it stated the quotes when George asked Fred before the war begun.**

**It obviously made me so sad yeah, for the past two days my emotion basically trembling a bit I think my hormones cause it lol**

**I only made up the flashback back when they was a little boy so I hope its fine.**

**Lastly, I hope you all enjoy my first Fred&George fics as much as I do writing it and don't forget to review I would love to read all of them with a smile on my face :)**

**-Mia**


End file.
